Iggy's Heartthrob
by Bella-Swan1313
Summary: Iggy's got a girfriend! Her name is Rachel, what's weird about her? ooooh! read and find out! A new flock member makes for mucho excitement!
1. introductions

Iggy's Heartthrob

**AN: Hey guys! I just read Maximum Ride, and I LOVE it, so I decided to do a FanFic about it, with a character with my name, and I couldn't bear to break up Fang and Max, so Iggy and Rachel (Ray) are the hot new item of the flock! **

**RPOV**

I walked down the alley in New York. I had flown down into this alley, and I was looking around hoping. I held a picture of a little blonde haired boy with blue eyes in my hand. He just, looked like me…  
I don't know, it was weird, My eyes were brown, my hair was brown, he didn't really look like me at all, but I felt sort of drawn to him. I'd had this picture since I could remember, and I always sort of wished he was my brother. It was a wish that I'd fueled with facts from files that I'd nicked from one of the scientists (for lack of a better word) at the school. That hell hole that I had grown up in, only to be rejected when I was eight. I had grown up really fast. The file had said that 03904567, or Angel, as the file had said in brackets, 03987657, or Gasman? And 03910113, Me, Ray all came from the same donor. I guess that made us siblings, right? Anyway, I was looking for Gasman, and Angel. I was going to find him if it was the last thing I did.

**MPOV**

We were walking in a straight line. I was leading (as usual) and Fang was bringing up the rear. Nudge was behind me, chattering in my ear about how that scarf would go perfectly with that girl's dress, and that she should really go and buy it, because the hue was also great with her hair color, etc. I yawned. We were just walking. We weren't looking for anything really, besides a place to sleep. I turned into an alley, and saw a girl at the end, coming towards us. Her eyes were glued to a piece of paper, maybe a picture. She didn't look threatening, so I kept going. Then she collided with me, oblivious as she obviously was.  
"Omigosh! I am so sorry! I'm such a klutz, I'll just get out of your way!"  
"That's okay, but watch it next time." I replied sullenly. Then I saw the picture that had landed next to her. It was Gazzy. I snatched it up.  
"Where'd you get this?" I asked fiercely, vigilant, and on my feet. She too jumped to her feet, and grabbed it back from me. She shouldn't have been able to…  
"It's my brother, dip-stick!" she snarled.  
"I don't think so, it's the Gasman!" I snarled back. She looked shocked.  
"Where is he? Please, let me see him! Is he okay? Oh, god."  
"You aren't getting anywhere near him!" Then Angel tugged on my sleeve. Her blue eyes were wide with shock.  
"Is that Angel?" The intruder said.  
"What is it Ange?" I whispered in a voice that should have been to low for the intruder to hear, but obviously, she did.  
"It _is _Angel! My sister!" She whooped.  
"Rachel is telling the truth." Angel whispered.  
"Her name is Rachel?" I asked,  
"I prefer Ray." She answered. Clearly elated.  
"I don't care either way." I growled between clenched teeth. Then Gazzy stepped in front of me. I had to admit. Standing side, by side Rachel, Angel and the Gasman all looked kind of alike. Rachel had brown hair, and eyes, but they all had the same shape of jaw, and the same skin tone. None of them had freckles; they all had the same smile, which was plastered onto all three, like faces. My mouth opened in awe, but I snapped it shut again. Iggy stepped forward hesitantly with an amused looking Fang at his side, and tapped my shoulder.  
"We should invite her to stay with us." Iggy whispered.  
"Absolutely not! She doesn't have… what we have." I finished shakily, careful not to spill the beans, or feathers…  
"Well, pop goes perfection" Rachel said. "What do you guys have? You're all from the school right? Well, at least Angel and the Gasman are…" How did she know that?  
"She knew because she has wings too!" Angel said happily, as Rachel nodded and extended her beautiful gray, butterfly-like wings as a feather drifted to the floor. Shock-ER.

**RPOV**

"Well, what's your name?" I asked the Blondie.  
"I'm Max, and this is Iggy," she gestured to the other blonde-haired boy, "and that's Fang." She pointed to a dark loner-looking guy on Iggy's other side. Iggy's eyes were sort of glazed over; he must be blind, poor guy. Maybe from the school's tests? Then a look of horror fell on Max's freckled face, "Where's Nudge?" she cried as a black girl popped up behind her looking amused. "Right her, silly!" she shrieked, and Max relaxed a little, though she was clearly still wary of me. I couldn't blame her. I would be wary of me too. Iggy tapped Max again.  
"She probably has no where to go. Let her stay with us." He said. My heart went out to him. I really wanted to stay with Gazzy and Angel. My family. That felt great to say.  
"Fine. How old are you anyway? And why don't we know you?"  
"I'm thirteen. I was in a room, in a cage al by myself. They were going to send me to space, so they were trying to make it so I didn't have to breath. My wings look different from other avian hybrids, because they're designed for space. Let's just say it didn't work out." I winced remembering the tests, "They were going to 'retire' me" I made air quotes with my fingers around the word retire "when I escaped. I wasn't about to let them kill me. The other thing about me is, I don't have an expiry date. They didn't really expect it to work, so they didn't bother putting one in. And the breathing thing did work. I don't have to breathe. I just do it out of habit." I stopped when I realized they were all staring at me like I was responsible for the death of their grandmother's.  
"What?" I asked bemused.  
"Nothing." Iggy said, his face the only sympathetic among five other enraged. Max wiped the expression off of her face, and then said,  
"Well, I guess you can stay with us for now…

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN IT SADLY!! **

**AN: Hope you enjoyed my little first chapter of Iggy's Heartthrob. I know Total wasn't in it, but let's say he was hiding from Ray? Okay, well make up your own idea of where he was! I'm tired! I also know a lot of it is hard to believe, but so's six flying kids and their talking dog, so there you go!**


	2. Kiss

**AN: Sorry It's taken so long to update, if anyone reads, at all that is, but I've had serious writer's block! Okay, so chapter 2!**

(I don't own anything!)

MPOV:

Over the next few weeks I learned some things about Rachel. The girl needed like, zero sleep, so she was great to put on watch, and the weird thing was she was the most energetic person I had ever met. The whitecoats must have done something funky with her. Well, funkier than the rest of us, that is. She also, needed to fly, almost every four hours, like she was in a cage, or something when she was on the ground.

Don't ask, because she said she didn't know. Another thing was she was as protective as I am, and that, my friends, is saying something. As soon as we agreed to let her stay with us, she flew up into the sky with those amazing wings of hers, and she did a little jig on top of a cloud. She was so random, and so awesome. I don't know, I admired her. She was thirteen, so a year younger than Fang, Iggy, and me, but I still thought she was a perfect addition to the flock.

She was exactly what we needed to lighten things up, because you could never be sad when Rachel was around, and for that I will be eternally grateful. One more thing, she loved Angel, and Gazzy more than anything in the world. I could tell just by looking at her face when she was around them, she needed them, and the weird thing was I think they needed her too. Oh, yeah, and Iggy's totally in love. Who with? Why, Rachel of course!

RPOV:

We were in the forest near some abandoned old sheds. I was keeping watch, same as always (because I never needed to sleep). I was staring into the fire, imagining ghosts, and spirits living there, staring back at me, wondering what I was. I sighed.

"Why so glum, chum?" Iggy asked. I laughed.  
"I'm not glum!"  
"Then why are you sighing?"  
"I'm just… wistful, I guess."  
"Oh. Do you wish you were somewhere else?" Was that sadness behind his oh-so-perfect voice? I admit, I liked Iggy. I liked him _a lot_.  
"No, I don't wish I were somewhere else. I love where I am, and who I'm with."-A slight blush, that I was grateful he couldn't see-"I just sometimes wish that I could be normal, even though I loooove my wings. Max doesn't get that. She thinks I should hate them, but I love them. I love being able to fly! It's so amazing and empowering."

"I totally get that." Iggy responded, and then tilted his head to the side.  
"Do you hate being blind?" I blurted, "Oh, sorry, I guess you wouldn't want to talk about it…"  
"No, that's okay. I do hate being blind. It isn't even that I'm blind. If I'd been blind from the start, I probably wouldn't have minded as much, because I wouldn't know what I was missing, but I do know what I'm missing, and it bugs the hell out of me. I remember colors, and I remember Angel when she was only three, and I remember the whitecoats. I remember things, and it makes me really sad, because I'll never get to see them again. My favorite color was green, you know."  
"Woah. I guess. I would feel upset, too. But I wish you weren't sad. But, I mean, if I were you, I would want to be able to look at Max, she's very pretty." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"As if. What do you look like?" I laughed.  
"Well, I have waist-length brown hair, brown eyes, medium colored skin, and some ugly scars, and zits on my face."  
"That's not funny. I bet you're beautiful, and it kills me that I can't see you."  
"Um, thanks…" He laughed.  
"No, really, I do. I think you're beautiful." Then, he leaned over, and I thought he was about to kiss me, so I panicked. I started breathing so hard, and he could definitely hear it.

"Can I, I mean, would you?"  
"Oh, just do it already!" I cried, and he planted the most amazing kiss in the history of avian-hybrid kisses on my lips. Then Total jumped in between us causing us to break apart rapidly.  
"Get a room!" cried Nudge. I blushed scarlet, and looked at Iggy, who seemed just as embarrassed as I was. Max, Fang, Gazzy, and Angel were up also. Max looked happy, Fang looked... weird. Gazzy looked disgusted, and Angel looked confused.  
"Well, it seems there's a new flock 'item'." Max said looking at me, and smiling. Angel climbed up into my lap, and rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm really glad you guys got it over with. You were thinking about each other all the time. It got really annoying." She yawned, and we all laughed. All of us, except Fang, Fang didn't like me at all. Not one bit.


	3. Clash

**AN: I am so sorry, I have not updated in like, eyons. You must all think I got the Spanish influenza, and got turned into a vampire. Lol . wow, I have no life. Okay, so anyhoodle! This is the third chappy of Iggy's Hearthrob, and because I've been naughty, I'll make it extraspecially long. If that's possible. I'll make it as long as I can! And thanks for the reviews! 5 is more than I expected, so thanks! Ha-ha!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not quite sure why we have to do this, because if we owned it we wouldn't be writing on here, but whatevers, I don't own Maximum, and I only own the Iggster in my dreams! **

FPOV:

I hated Rachel with a passion. At first, I thought it was funny, she was klutzy, and witty, and she was cool. But then, Iggy, started really liking her. And, I know what girls like that are prone to doing. They can't stay in one place. For now Angel, and Gazzy were keeping her here, but it wouldn't be long, and I knew it. She would take them away, and they would go with her. They loved her more than Max. This girl they'd known for a few weeks was more to them than **Max**! That's what I hated about her. That even if you absolutely loathed her like I did, you had to love her, because everyone loves being happy. And Ray, made you happy, all over. Like she was carrying a disease that spread all over her, and radiated from every pore in her skin. And Iggy, sensible, calm, safe Iggy, was at his wits end. He was totally in love with her, and the horrible part was, that I couldn't blame him. They were perfect for each other. Rachel would take him by the hand up in the air, and she would look deep into his face, trying to bring out every single bit of sadness, and fill his cup with all her happiness. She would have done that for Iggy. She would have given him her happiness. Whenever Rachel went somewhere, Iggy followed. They were constantly up in the clouds, holding hands, and laughing, and Max. Max approved. She was such a girl. She watched them and sighed when she turned away. I wished I could do the same with Max. I wish she would let me. What was I thinking? This was Max. I had to keep everything inside. If anything ever ruined this, then there would be a lot of trouble. I needed her, and I needed the rest of them, so I had to keep things. I had a box inside my heart. And I filled it up with Maximum Ride, and let it open when I was alone. I let it cover me up, and then, I would close it, and become who I needed to be, to stay happy. Rachel and Iggy, were not making this any easier.

RPOV:

Iggy, was amazing. How could he just know everything? I don't know, but he did. He knew what I was thinking, without reading my face. It got to the point where I had to ask Max if Iggy could read minds too. It was insane. He couldn't even read my face, but he always knew what I was thinking. I kinda liked it. I liked that I didn't even have to say anything, and that he would know what was going on with me. Usually nothing bad, but sometimes, I would be frustrated over Fang. Why didn't he like me?  
Why was he so bent on my immediate banishment? I needed to stay here, with Iggy, and Angel, and Gazzy, who I loved more than anything. Total had only revealed to me about three hours ago that he could speak, and my mind was whirring, but as long as I had my health I could deal with talking dogs. At least that's what I told myself. I mean, I was a mutant bird kid, what else was new? My siblings, were the two sweetest kids on the face of the earth. They were always saying things, like "Why is the sky blue when it could be so many more beautiful colors?"  
"Well, Gazzy, it is many, many different colors. There are times in the day when it is pale peach, and stunning, and then times when it is mauve, and purple, and orange, can't you see?" He had asked me at the perfect time. Sunset. They sky was filled with orange, and pink, and mauve, like I'd told Gazzy. I had to get up there, into the gorgeous sky. Only, I needed to find Iggy.  
"Sweetie, where's Iggy?" he laughed. He looked so much like a little cherub, especially with those little white wings peeking out from behind the hood of his sweater. "I think he's over there." He pointed to a corner where Iggy was. His head bent over something mechanical, no doubt one of his bombs. I walked up to him. His head snapped up and he put a sweater over what he had been working on.  
"What's that?" I asked, puzzled.  
"Nothing. I assume you would like to go for an evening flight?"  
"How did you know?"  
"I heard you talking to the Gasman about the sky."-a brief smile-"Why do you love it so much? Why are you so obsessed with the sky?" He seemed even a little angry.  
"Because, Iggy. It's so beautiful, and free! Can you believe how lucky we are that we get to be here, and go up there! Other kids are learning useless things, and yelling at their parents, and we! We get to go up into the sky, and escape, Iggy! Isn't wonderful!"  
"You want to escape, so go."  
"Iggy, why would you say something like that?" I was completely and utterly shocked. Iggy knew me better than anyone. I shut down. Anticipating his next words. Something about me being too, wells, me. I knew, it was to good to be true. I wouldn't be loved here either. I started crying. Glad that Iggy couldn't tell, so he would keep talking.  
"You love the damn sky so much, you can go live there." I was sobbing now, and only managed to squeak out, "Okay, if that's what you want…" before I shot up into the sky, and sobbed all through the night, for once wishing, that I could go to sleep. In the morning I went down again, and I closed myself off from everyone. It would be easier that way. I walked around all day like this. Avoiding Iggy, and talking to no one.

MPOV:

What was up with Rachel? She had walked around all day, lackluster and sad, a completely changed person. She didn't talk to anyone, and Gazzy occasionally trailed after her for a minute, trying to make her feel better. He thought it was his fault, but it wasn't. Iggy was just as horrible that day. But he wasn't sad. He was incredibly, undoubtedly angry. He snarled at everyone, and everything. It was so unlike Iggy that I talked to Fang about it. "What's with Iggy and Rachel? Did they have a fight?"  
"No. I told Iggy what I thought."  
"You told him about your stupid theory that Rachel was going to take off. And then she goes to him talking to him about the sunset, and freedom, because that's what she talks about at sunset, the last time I saw her happy! Fang! This is a big problem! You realize what Ray's going to do, don't you? She's going to go away, and never come back! She's going because Iggy told her to, because Iggy thought that that was what she wanted! This is such a mess I don't even know what to do! You have to fix it Fang. You have to fix it for Iggy." I was using my leader voice, and Fang knew what would come next. The entire flock was going to split apart if he didn't do something. I knew he knew it. And I knew that he was going to fix it. I just hoped that he wouldn't be to late…

**AN: I know Max isn't very 'Max' ish in this chapter, but, what could I do. If Max was Max in my story, bad things would go down. So I needed Max to be kinda soft, at least about Rachel, because otherwise, things would end up really crappy. So that's what had to happen. Sorry, if you think that's really stupid. **


End file.
